Talk:Shattered (episode)
Summary needed Just noting that the summary of this article doesn't exist. There are numerous pages, such as Naomi Wildman, that link here. A pna-incomplete template will be added. --Joe Sewell 16:29, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) End of Episode-- Does Janeway "remember" the experience After watching this episode, I walk away uncertain about the last interaction with Chakotay and Janeway. Janeway apparently knows where Chakotay keeps his liqour stash-- and the plot suggests this is caused by Janeway being in the room with the older Icheb earlier in the episode since he makes the passing comment to Chakotay. Thus, the plot implies, Janeway remembers the whole experience. Is this the case? I don't think so, perhaps she just guess that's the best way to hide the antarian cider from Neelix. -- Lt. Commander Kacper 23:44, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Icheb says only, "I never told Neelix where you hid that cider." Nshewmaker 20:42, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::Eh, I don't think Mulgrew's performance implies she got her info from Icheb. Her delivery of the line is very tongue-in-cheek. Mulgrew implies it's just a joke. ::I must say that I'm confused by this episode for more than just the tag. The plot as a whole, and Chakotay in particular, is fairly ludicrous. If she doesn't remember the experience, then the episode is not about the Temporal Prime Directive at all — or, more precisely, not about it as Chakotay represents. Yes, it's about the repair of the "proper" time line, but what's the harm in telling "present Janeway" about his experiences with the "past Janeway"? After all, she's not really "past Janeway" but "alternate-time-line-which-never-existed Janeway". Chakotay plays too damn loose with the TPD in the past for it to be plausible that he believes the "temporally phased" characters will remember anything, anyway. There's no way that "past Janeway" should be told of the incident that stranded her crew in the Delta Quadrant, just for starters. And Chakotay makes it worse by letting every single part of the ship know about the general outlines of thier true past or future. ::Someone who really believed that each of these people would eventually make it back to their "proper" time with their memories intact would have enlisted the help of just the Doctor, whose memory could be wiped. Or they would have made a point of using some kind of memory-erasing agent like Kirk did in . But no. There was no effort at memory blocking, and the Doctor the writers chose to portray in this episode would've been severely limited in his ability to help solve the riddle. So, once again, Voyager derives drama from a shaky premise, hoping that we'll not notice amidst all the "cool stuff" goin' on. Blah. Seriously, Chakotay, grow a pair. Either admit you're breaking the TPD and shut up about it, or don't break it in one breath and tell everyone you can't break it in the next. ::All that said, at the end of the day, restoring a "proper" history isn't a violation of TPD. It's the essence of the TPD. CzechOut ☎ | 16:42, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::: I just watched the ep again yesterday, and wondered the same thing - does Janeway actually remember what happened? The final line is very tongue-in-cheek, but perhap's she's just "playing" it that way? The way I see it - she might remember, since she was also wearing one of the "temporal protection vests" at the end - as well as all of the other major crew-people. I assume the vests basically isolate a person's matter from the rest of the continuum, rather like Anorax's ship in Year Of Hell. Chakotay retained his memories. Of course, Chakotay was at the focus of the explosion (?), and his body was also split into multiple timeframes, as opposed to everyone else who presumably were simply shifted. But (to over-analyze the dead horse some-more - try reading Julian Barbour's "The End of Time"..), Chakotay passed "through" one of the barriers (between engineering, and sickbay which was 3 years prior) before he was injected. So that was either because (assuming the writers actually beat dead consistency-horses as much as this - which they don't) Chakotay's body itself was in a separate "fragment" of it's own, or because he was transported - and that subspace matter streams are unaffected. A reasonable assumption I think as subspace is already separate from the "normal" continuum. Back to the original speculation, the other big question is what exactly it meant to reset the ship to a particular timeframe. It is established that it could have been reset to a different point - albeit probably ending in disaster. Jswitte (talk) 14:08, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Removed nit I removed the following nit, since we agreed such things do not belong in an encyclopedia. --From Andoria with Love 16:10, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :The device that allows the crew to pass through the temporal barriers is a chroniton-infused serum, although their attire or Seven's Borg implants should not have been able to pass through the barriers. This is further supported by Chakotay's request to have the hypospray infused with chronitons to allow passage through the barriers. Mulgrew's hair color? From the background information section: "So much time had passed that stylists were never able to recreate it exactly, given that Kate Mulgrew's hair color was constantly changing." Her hair *color* was constantly changing, or her hair *style* was? Personally, I don't ever remember of Janeway being a blonde.... Derefed 16:53, 2 March 2008 (UTC) 8th Dimension In Janeway's adlib with Dr. Chaotica on the holodeck, is the reference to the 8th dimension an homage to The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension? It has been documented that this is a favorite movie of Trek writers, but I am uncertain if this is true for this episode. Jigsaw puzzle Only after watching this episode for the umpteenth time do I recognize the "foreshadowing" in the teaser, with Naomi's jigsaw puzzle and Janeway's attempt at putting the replicator back together. Clever indeed. -- 07:05, December 31, 2009 (UTC) If technology couldn't normally pass through the temporal barriers... Then how could have Chakotay's clothes passed through? Passing through a temporal barrier should have stripped him bare. :P 05:06, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think the real question here is would you have rather seen Robert Beltran run around naked for most of the show? We should just be thankful that the writers aren't fans of Terminator. :P - Archduk3:talk 05:22, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::One could argue that the fibers used to replicate clothing were of a plant based origin and therefore not technology. A better question would have asked about Seven of Nine and her borg implants but that can easily be explained through a writing concept called a . — Morder (talk) 05:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Well if Seven was inoculated with the serum that Chakotay used, her Borg implants could have easily assimilated it and integrated the serum throughout her entire structure, much like how The Doctor replicated a modified hypospray... 08:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) PNA I finally added a PNA to this cite (first talked about in a comment from 2005) becuase there are numerous grammatical errors, there is no "flow" to the summary and I can only assume there are sections from the episode that are missing.--Obey the Fist!! 15:26, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Phasers used I can't seem to find this referenced anywhere else. When Chakotay enters the bridge in the timeframe before Voyager was lost in the Delta Quadrant, everyone has a newer Type-II phaser that were not used until the later seasons. Oops. Similarities to All Good Things...? This episode seems to be heavily inspired by the series finale of TNG - one of the main cast-members travels between different eras from the history of the series (except for one era which is in the future) and must convince his crewmates in each of those eras to work together towards the common goal preventing a spatial anomaly from creating the fractures in time in the first place. It even includes a "Borg era" as was originally planned for All Good Things.... Have there been any official comments indicating that this was intentional? 04:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) All Bad Things... (to delete?) I find the speculations in the background information about Seven's voice and her looks to Janeway rather ridiculous. This is an opinion, not a fact, since there is no citation. I vote to remove it. Any seconds? :I removed the portion about a similarity with Mulgrew's hair situation, but put an incite tag on the rest as it is relevant production information if Ryan's voice was altered for this episode.--31dot 11:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :I just removed the speculative part about the way Seven looks at Janeway. I have also removed the following speculation. If I'm wrong, feel free to put it back up # Chakotay walks holding Janeway 'hostage' out the side door of the ready room directly into a large corridor. However, given that the ready room is adjacent to the bridge, it's impossible for it to exist. It's possible that in addition to the temporal changes there were spatial changes as well (like those seen in Twisted), but Janeway mentions that she lost a crew member down the corridor while expressing doubt in Chakotay's explanation, and one would assume that she would know if corridors aren't where they're supposed to be. # A possible explanation for this alteration is Ryan's familiarity with the character, which led to her losing the monotone, characterless intonation Ryan was able to bring when the character was new to her. This can be evidenced by the knowing look she offers as Janeway walks away from her, a look the newly-introduced Seven of Nine never made. (citation needed • edit)MajorTom1 19:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC) 2394 How do we know the future Naomi and Icheb are from 2394? I know they make the statement that the Janeway and Chakotay died 17 years ago but how do we know that it mean't they died in 2377?. They could of died at some future point in that timeline meaning that they could of been from further point in the future. I might of missed something but just looking for clarification. --BorgKnight (talk) 00:04, August 13, 2013 (UTC)